Anything You Want
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Bomber In The Summer AU. Jason pays a high price to get Ernie his beach club.


ANYTHING YOU WANT

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This came to me while I was watching "Bomber In The Summer" and replaces Eddie with my own character. Takes place during the biker scene, and then replaces the Jason/Emily scene. This is just a one-shot that ties in with "Hurt Before" and "What's A Memory Like Him Doing In A Love Like This?" and I have no idea if I'll expand on this. And Jason may be a bit ooc, remember what I wrote in those two fics. **Definitely **should not be read if you're younger than eighteen.

"Hey, Billy," Jason said as he and the others walked up. He tensed as he noticed the leader of bikers. _I thought he lived in Stone Canyon_, he thought to himself. The leader of the gang noticed him staring and smirked. _Well, well, well. Look who's back in the Grove_, he thought to himself.

"What's going on, man?" Tommy asked.

"You got twenty-four hours to clear out of here. Then we're comin' back. And it ain't gonna be pretty," the leader threatened. Then, he blew a kiss towards Jason, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's ride!" With whoops and hollers, the bikers drove off.

"You all right, man?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Jason responded.

"Jase, was that---" Tommy began to ask.

"Yes," Jason quickly answered, and then quickly walked away.

* * *

"It's too bad the Power Rangers can't have a talk with those biker guys," Rocky commented.

"No. We gotta settle this a different way," Tommy disagreed. Just then, the door opened and the head biker walked in and up to the counter.

"Get me a coke," he ordered. Jason stared as the command was granted.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," he said.

"Jase---" Tommy started to protest.

"I'll be fine, Tommy," came the interruption. Rocky and Adam stared at each other. What was that all about? Jason walked up to the counter where the boy was sitting.

"Shane," he said. Shane turned around.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," he smirked.

"I'm not looking to get into anything, Shane. But what you did on the beach---that wasn't right," Jason stated.

"Not caring," Shane told him.

"Shane, come on, man. Let this thing happen…**please**?"

"Forget it." He started to walk away, but Jason grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Shane. Can't we go somewhere and talk about this? This is really important to me," Shane smirked at the pleading tone and then nodded.

"Yeah, we can talk." Then, he headed for the exit with Jason at his heels. Seeing this, Tommy started for them, but stopped at his boyfriend's glare.

"Oh, boy," he muttered. He had a bad feeling about this, but he knew better than to interfere when Jason gave him **that** look. Jason and Shane walked until they got to a secluded part of the beach.

"Okay, so talk," Shane instructed as they reached the bluff.

"It'll be good for Ernie's business, and it would really mean a lot to me. It's a good place," Jason said.

"Why should I care about some stupid youth center?" Shane retorted.

"Because it'll give that girl of yours a place to hang out," Jason responded as he stopped underneath the bluff.

"She ain't my girl. You know I don't swing that way," Shane stated, stopping in front of Jason. "So then, why should I let the beach club open?" he continued, putting a hand on either side of the boy, effectively trapping him. Jason sighed.

"You let this happen, and I'll grant you **one** favor---anything you want---just **one** time" he told him.

"Anything I want, huh?" he queried, moving closer.

"**Anything**," came the affirmation. "But only once and my boyfriend **never** finds out." Shane smirked. He knew that tone. Jason was desperate. _This is too good_, he thought to himself.

"Okay," he said out loud.

"Okay?" the Gold Ranger asked. His stomach sank when saw the look. That look never meant anything good. But he wouldn't go back on his word. Shane's smirk grew and he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. Then, he forced the Gold Ranger back and placed a hand on his crotch. He began stroking it and kept his actions up until he felt the other boy's body respond. As soon as the stimulus came, Shane put his knee on the bulge and began caressing it. Jason set his jaw so that he wouldn't let out a sound. He wouldn't let Shane see him break. However, he could feel his body start to lose control at Shane's actions. Still smirking, Shane reached down and squeezed again. Then, he slowly and sensually unfastened Jason's shorts, followed by his own jeans. Jason started to struggle, but Shane held him steady. He leaned over so that his lips were almost touching his ear.

"Pleasure me," he instructed. Jason gulped, but with pain-filled eyes, he removed his ex's shirt and began trailing kisses down his body until he was on his knees. Shane grabbed a fistful of Jason's hair and pulled him close. Shaking, Jason parted his mouth until the throbbing member entered his lips. Then, he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see himself do this again. Shane rocked back and forth. Jason's lips around him felt **so** good. He had missed this. He had forgotten how exhilarating it was to humiliate his ex. A wave of pleasure hit him and he could almost feel the other boy gagging. The smirk grew even more and then, he threw Jason onto the ground. "Thanks for the pleasure, Baby," he sneered. He straddled him and caressed his chest. "You want your little club? You got it. Me and my boys will stand down." Then, laughing, he walked away.

* * *

Jason walked back into the youth center and up to the counter where Ernie and Billy were.

"Ernie. You don't have to worry. They'll let you open," he stated.

"What?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, I talked to their leader and we came to an understanding," Jason replied. Ernie hurried outside and Billy turned to Jason, intending to ask how he had managed it. But one look at his friend's face told him everything.

"You let him have you."

"Don't tell Tommy." Billy put a sympathetic hand on his friend's wrist, and the two sat in silence.

THE END


End file.
